


Comfort Crowd

by cherryredreid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, F/M, Sadness, Stark!Reader, angst with fluff, angsty, my mom cried reading this, yes i let my mom read this, you'll need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredreid/pseuds/cherryredreid
Summary: -based on the song Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray-Cross-posted on tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Comfort Crowd

“Mom, I’m home.” You stuck your head into Pepper’s office, only muttering an ‘oh’ once you realized she was on the phone.

“Hang on a second, Todd, hey honey, Morgan went with Happy to get cheeseburgers she should be home soon.” Pepper smiled softly at you, you smiled smally back nodding, “How about after I finished my phone call, I take you and Morgan to go see that new Pixar movie.”

You saw the way her facial expression changed when you winced at the mention of cheeseburgers, hell even food, in general, makes you wince, “It’s okay mom, I’ve got homework anyways, but how about you and Morgan still go.”

Pepper frowned but nodded before going back to her phone call, “No Todd, that’s - No, that’s not what Tony wanted us to do with that fund. I don’t ca-” You couldn’t be bothered to listen to the rest of the conversation, sighing as you made your way to the elevator to get to the floor your room was on.

You passed by the training room, waving at Bucky, Sam, and Bruce. The trio waved back at you with small smiles; you continued your walk to your room, opening the door and tossing your backpack on your bed and then flopping next to it, “FRIDAY, lock my door please.”

“Sorry Ms. Stark, but Mrs. Potts has Mr. Stark’s “(Y/N) Protocol” on, I am not allowed to lock your door.”

You groaned as the A.I. spoke, “Can you at least put on my Gloom Gal playlist for me, FRIDAY, please?”

“Yes, Ms. Stark.” With that All I Wanted by Paramore started playing, you sat up slightly humming along to the words.

“Somebody come and save me” You screamed into your hands as you looked over at your bedside table, looking at the photo of you, Peter, and your father with Peter’s fake Stark Internship photo op. You felt tears stream down your face, as you grabbed a pillow and threw it at the photo frame, knocking it off the surface and hearing the glass shatter on the ground.

You silently sobbed and covered your face with your hands, sitting up realizing you just made a mess and had to clean it up. You began to pick up the glass as the playlist switched to another song, Northern Downpour by Panic! At the Disco, you played the bigger chunks of glass up and tossed them into the trash can before picking up the photo off the ground. An ugly sounding sob slipped past your lips as tears streamed faster than a small child on a waterslide down your face.

“Ms. Stark, Morgan Stark and Peter Parker are on there way to your room, would you like me to pause your music?” The A.I. asked you.

“Just turn it down, for now, FRIDAY.” You managed to get out as you shoved the frame in the trash can and place the photo onto your side table.

“Are you okay, Ms. Stark? Would you like me to inform M-”

“I’m okay, FRIDAY. Thank you though.” You said as you went to your bathroom and washed your hands off and washed some of the streaking mascara off your face.

“(Y/N), Happy and I ran into Peter and he’s with me and we brought you a cheeseburger!” You heard Morgan exclaim as she entered your room, “(Y/N)?”

“I’m in my bathroom, Morgan! Just set the burger on my desk. I’ll be out in a second.” You said to her as you patted your face with one of your towels.

Sighing you left your bathroom and found Morgan and Peter on your bed, Peter tickling the younger Stark who giggled in response. The scene alone made you smile, but it soon faded as Peter looked up with you, his eyes telling you he knew something was wrong and the two of you needed to talk about it.

“Hey, Morg, mom wants to take you to go see that Pixar movie you’ve been wanting to see but in order to do that you need to get your homework done. So how about you go bug uncle Bruce, and he’ll help you with that science project that’s due on Friday.” You smiled at Morgan, she smiled back at you before jumping off your bed and hugging you then running off.

“Princess, we need to talk.” Peter said as soon as your door had closed.

“Peter there is absolutely nothing to talk about. I’m fine and I definitely don’t need anybody.” You replied, throwing your hands up in the air.

“You’ve said that lie already.” Peter sighed, before grabbing your wrists lightly, “Princess, Happy called me earlier, told me you’ve barely left your room, let alone have eaten anything. The picture frame from beside your bed is missing, the photo is laying there and there’s glass on the floor, and you have mascara smudges underneath your eyes because you were crying and still keep purchasing the same non-waterproof one because every waterproof one you try doesn’t compare to the one you love. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded.

“Peter, you know what’s wrong.” You sobbed, hugging the boy. Soaking his shirt in tears.

“(Y/N), I miss him too, but we can’t spend the rest of our lives crying about him being gone. He wouldn’t want this for you, Princess. I don’t want this for you.” Peter was crying now, holding you tight to his chest.

“You wanna know why I still wear this mascara? When I was thirteen and asked if I could get makeup, so he took me into his lab and made me my own and he named it after me, Peter. It’s one of the last few things I have from him, that was specifically made for me. And now he’s gone and I’ll never get to make the stupid mascara with him ever again, and he doesn’t get to walk me down the aisle, he doesn’t get to grow old with Pepper, he doesn’t get to see Morgan grow up, he won’t be there to wipe my tears away, or to be excited when I design a new protocol for any of the super suits. He won’t be there to make a smart ass rebuttal to some smart ass remark I make. He won’t be there to help me figure out where I went wrong with my coding. He’s not here anymore, and I need my dad, Peter. I need him to be here and he isn’t and he’ll never be here again.” You sobbed, completely falling apart in front of Peter, your tears completely soaking his shirt at this point as he leans the two of you back onto the bed.

He held on tight to you as you sobbed loudly on top of him, silent tears streaming down his own face as he kissed your forehead and shhh’ed you until he heard you heartbeat calm down and you sobs turned into quiet snores…You had cried yourself to sleep and Peter accepted the fact he couldn’t just leave you at that moment, so he rubbed your back and focused on making sure you were okay.

You woke up about two hours later to Peter gently placing your head on a pillow, “Pete, where are you going?” You mumbled.

“I’ve got to patrol, but when I’m done I’ll be back.” Peter heard your heartbeat pick up slightly, his own heart breaking at the fact he was going to leave you for a few hours to wallow in your own despair, but the both of you knew the city still needed their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

“I’m sorry about your shirt.” You mumbled as you watched him change into his suit.

“I don’t mind, princess. I like my shirts soggy.” He stuck his tongue out at you as he finished putting the suit on.

“Be safe.” You said softly as you reached for his hand. Peter sighed, before leaning over the bed and kissing your forehead, both your cheeks, the tip of your nose, and your lips. A thing that two of you had adopted at the start of your relationship as a routine to say goodbye without actually saying the word.

Peter left out your balcony door and you watched as he swung away, you let a shaky breath out as you sat up and saw the burger bag still on your desk. You stood up with a huff and walked toward the desk and slid the bag into the trash can before sitting in your chair looking up the ceiling, the glow-in-the-dark stars you and Tony had put up together when you were Morgan’s age still sticking up there.

You felt the urge to break something, anything! You looked around your room and found the baseball bat you had put together for your Halloween costume a year prior to ‘the blip’ and smirked to yourself. You grabbed the Steve Harrington nail covered bat and made your way down the hall to the elevator.

You passed by Bucky and Sam as you made your way to the lab, “Hey little Stark, you okay?” Sam asked you and you turned to him twirling the bat in your hand.

“Never better, why are you asking?” You smiled at him, before turning back around and continuing your walk.

“Do we follow the little shit or?” Bucky asked, lifting up a spoon full of coco puffs to his mouth.

Sam smacked the bowl and spoon out of his hands, “Yes, dumbass!”

“Hey, (Y/N), you need something?” Bruce asked you as you walked, but you ignored him going straight to one of the Iron suits you had designed, by yourself. The very first one, the Iron Gal suit. You dropped your smile, replacing it with a straight line but raising your bat back and then striking the suit repeatedly until the iron was finally bending under the pressure of your hits.

You couldn’t hear any of the yelling from behind you as you turned toward your desk and smashed the glass with the bat, destroying work you had been working on with your dad that had gone untouched the last five years. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as you screamed and sobbed and continued hitting items in the lab, the anger and the sadness you had held on your shoulders finally being lifted as your destruction continued. You were about to hit an object you hadn’t seen before when you felt arms wrap around your waist, and a metal arm came into view and grabbed the bat out of your hand.

You came back to reality breathing heavily and tears flowing like a faucet on a low setting, you felt a hand on your cheek and turned to see Pepper in front of you, her lips moving but you heard nothing.

_“Bunny, why are we crying?” Tony asked you as he sat down next to you in the lab._

_“Dad I’m fine.” You said without looking up again, wiping away your tears and continuing to design a bracelet that could, with a touch of a small button, load out an Iron suit._

_“You want to try that again, kid.” Tony raised an eyebrow at you, “And this time, look up at me and say that.”_

_“Some of the girls at school are saying that Pepper isn’t my mom because she’s not my ‘real mom’.” You sniffled as you looked up at your dad._

_Tony sighed before standing up, “Follow me, young padawan.”_

_You giggled but stood up, grabbing your father’s hand as he led you to the training room, “JARVIS, play I Don’t Care by Fall Out Boy.” Tony spoke and the song started playing, he pulled one of the punching bags forward, “Okay, bunny. When we’re feeling sad or angry we want to cry or yell which is normal, those are normal feelings. So here’s what we’re going to do, you’re going to punch this bag with all of your might and yell as loud as you can, got it?”_

_Tony held the bag as you punched it, yelling as loud as your little lungs could. After a few punches the two of you were laughing and you forgot all about why you were upset to begin with. Pepper had walked in at some point and smiled at the two of you as she watched._

_Tony looked up and smiled at Pepper, “See, bunny, we don’t need to be bounded by blood, we’re always going to mess around and laugh too loud and make sounds that we try to hide when others are around. Because through ups and downs and smiles and pouts, we’re your comfort coward you can count on.“ Tony tells you before picking you up._

_“What does that mean, dad?” You asked, cocking your head to the side._

_“You’ll understand when you’re older, sweetheart.”_

“Comfort crowd…” You mumbled as you felt tiny arms wrap around your leg.

“Huh, honey?” Pepper asked you, wiping your tears away.

You looked around the lab, you noticed Bruce on the phone, Sam was still holding your waist, Bucky looked at you with concern as he held the bat, Morgan was hugging your legs tightly, Happy was by the doorway out of breath but nonetheless still there… but someone was missing.

As if on cue, Peter came running in and went straight toward you, taking over for Sam and hugging you tightly from behind, “Comfort crowd, it’s a thing dad told me when I was younger and I didn’t understand it then but I do now… this is my comfort crowd.” You were still crying.

“Oh, honey…” Pepper had tears rolling down her face as you pulled her into a hug.

You had gotten out of the shower and changed into one of Peter’s sweatshirts and some pajama shorts. You weren’t happy, far from it actually, but you were content with where you were at. You still had healing to do and it was going to take hard work but you had your comfort crowd around you to help you along the way.

“So I went to JJ’s and got you waffles and a chocolate shake. I know you’re not really hungry, but I also know you can’t say no to JJ’s so… is that my sweatshirt?” Peter asked as he entered your room, you rolled your eyes but smiled at him.

“Yes, Pete it’s yours.” You wrapped your arms around him, kissing his cheek before snatching the shake from his hand and sipping on it.

Peter hummed, “Keep it, it looks better on you anyway.”

“Oh my god, did you get that from one of those Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor fics you’ve been reading?” You raised your eyebrow at him.

Peter blushed, “No, absolutely not…” He trailed off as he set the box of food on your desk.

“It’s okay, Pete. You’re still the only Jedi Knight I’ve ever loved.” You smiled at him.

“I know.” He smirked as he wrapped his arms around you, "There is something we have to talk about,” Peter pulled a bracelet out of his pocket, “I’m so glad you didn’t destroy this with the bat, because it took Mr. Stark five years to get it almost all the way finished, and he left it for one of us to finish and seeing as you hadn’t been back in the lab until tonight, I finished it for him and for you.”

Peter slid the bracelet onto your wrist, “I’m sure you recognize the design, princess.”

You gasped, “Is this?” Peter nodded, before turning your wrist over to show you the star button on the back.

“All you have to do is press this button and your suit will be on and don’t worry, you’re the only one who can press it, it's fingerprint activated.” Peter explained, “Go on try it.”

You pressed the button and the bracelet transformed into a suit of blue and red hues, “Now say hi to your A.I., Tony.”

You looked to Peter and though he can’t see your eyes with the helmet on he knows the look you’re giving him, “Hi, Tony.”

“Hello, Bunny. I’m your A.I. Tony.” You gasped at the voice used, “Peter how?”

“Mr. Stark had recorded a lot of audio already for the A.I., in his notes claiming that ‘how else was he going to annoy you for the rest of your life if what he predicted was going to happen, well happened’. What he hadn’t finished was a few words but he had audio files saved from way back plus his interviews online helped me build a bigger catalog of responses for it.” Peter smiled at you as you pressed the button on your wrist again, as soon as the suit was back in bracelet form you jumped into his arms.

“Thank you so much, Peter.” You whispered to him.

“Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?” He asked softly.

You shook your head, “I just need you and your company. I don’t care what songs we play and if we make a mess with the waffles. Please just stay tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Gloom Gal playlist is posted to my tumblr: CherryRedReid if you're interested in listening to it.


End file.
